A display apparatus may include a display screen consisting of a plurality of pixels and a controller which can control the brightness of the pixels according to preset brightness parameters for displaying images. Brightness parameters for a pixel may include a coordinate of the pixel on the display screen and its brightness value, in which the coordinate and the brightness value of the pixel correspond with each other. The controller may adjust the brightness of the pixels in sequence according to the brightness parameters chronologically, which may enable the display screen to display images in series.
In the prior art, effects on displaying continuous images for the display screen can be improved by compensating the continuous images using a motion compensation method. For example, first of all, a brightness value in brightness parameters of a second images displayed at a second time, for which a Sum of Absolute Difference (SAD) corresponding to the brightness value and a first brightness value is the minimum, can be determined as a second brightness value according to a formula for determining a SAD, wherein the first brightness value is a brightness value in brightness parameters of a first image displayed at a first time, and the second time is a time previous the first time. Then, one of the first brightness value and the second brightness value is randomly selected as a compensation brightness value. A midpoint coordinate between a coordinate corresponding to the first brightness value in the brightness parameters at the first time and a coordinate corresponding to the second brightness value in the brightness parameters at the second time is used as a coordinate corresponding to the compensation brightness value. The compensation brightness value and the coordinate corresponding to it are used as a motion compensation parameter. Finally, at a midpoint time of the first time and the second time, the display apparatus may control the brightness of the pixel located at the coordinate corresponding to the compensation brightness value to be equal to the compensation brightness value according to the motion compensation parameter, such that an image displayed at the midpoint time is associated with the images displayed at the first time and the second time both. The image displayed at the midpoint time is a transition image between the images displayed at the first time and the second time, compensating the images displayed at the first time and the second time. It should be noted that SAD can indicate a similarity between two brightness values, in which the smaller a SAD is, the greater the similarity becomes.
However, if the similarity between images displayed at the first time and the second time is great, there may be a plenty of brightness values in the brightness parameters at the second time, for which SADs corresponding to each of the plenty of brightness values and the first brightness value are the minimum. In this case, it is required to select one from the plenty of brightness values as the second brightness value randomly. Thus, there may an error in the coordinate corresponding to the second brightness value, leading to an error in the motion compensation parameter, which may further cause a poor image compensation performance.